Road to the heart
by Morwen Black
Summary: Bellatrix is attempting to come up with the perfect Valentine's day for her girlfriend, but sometimes things doesn't go quite as planned. (Just some Bellamione fluff)


_AN: So I know I've been AWOL for a couple of months but life really got in the way._  
_First my sister ended up in the ICU and then I ended up with gallstones (because apparently it is partially hereditary and most women on my mothers side have had them) and they hurt like hell XD_  
_But I'm better now and so is my sister :D_

_I promise to get the next chapter of "A Malfoy wedding" up sometime this week._

_As usual I own nothing but my crazy ideas, everything else belongs to our queen JK Rowling :)_

_This story was written for the Fanfiction tournaments competitions – Valentine's day (February), round 1._

* * *

As she turned around, her black curls once again fell in front of her eyes. Annoyed she pushed the dark strands back behind a pale ear and took in the chaos in front of her.  
Pots and pans filled with something that might once have been food was stacked all over the counter and a small plume of smoke was still rising from her latest failed attempt at cooking dinner. She huffed in annoyance and glared at the partially burnt food in the pot.  
She was frustrated to the point that she felt like stomping her foot and throwing a tantrum, but that would be entirely unhelpful and more than embarrassing should her girlfriend return early.  
Who knew cooking could be that difficult? She had seen her girlfriend do it so many times and it had always seemed _so_ easy.  
She sighed and looked up at the clock.  
Hermione would be home from work in less than 20 min, which didn't leave her nearly enough time to try again, she'd simply have to come up with another plan.

She had been pacing back and fort in front of the fireplace in the living room for a while, it was what she always did to think, when an idea finally struck her. Maybe...

A tap on the window caught her attention and she went to open it. Perched on a ledge outside sat their large owl Lancelot, just who she needed for her new plan.  
She grabbed a treat for the owl and went down the hall to her study. Finding a quill she scribbled a quick note on a piece of parchment and returned to the living room, where she attached it to his leg before sending him on his way.  
The clock on the mantlepiece struck 6 making her spin around in surprise, Hermione could be home any minute now and she still had to set the table.

Pulling her wand out she waved it at one of the upper cabinets and a drawer, from which she levitated plates and cutlery to the table in the dinning room. Grabbing the uncorked wine bottle from the counter and two glasses she quickly strode into the other room and placed the items on the table.

Looking around she hesitated, she wasn't sure if Hermione would find the floating candles and the flower too cliché. The young witch didn't seem to mind on the few other occasions when she'd tried to be romantic, but she really hopped she would like tonight despite the culinary mishaps.  
When her eyes landed on the piano in the corner her dark red lips curved into a smirk, she retrieved her wand from within her robes and waved it in a swirling pattern over the keys and soft music started to play.

Just as she tucked her wand back in it's holster she heard the front door open and a soft "Bella?"

She smiled, she loved the way the younger witch said her name, which according to Cissy and Andy made her sappy.  
"In the living room" she called back and heard the younger woman walk down the hallway only to stop abruptly in the door.

"Woah"

Bellatrix smirked and turned to face Hermione, she knew the other witch would be surprised to see her in something other than her usual black dresses.

"Yes dear?"

Hermione's wide eyed and rather uncharacteristic "Umm what?" made her chuckle.

Which in turn made the young witch blush a dark shade of crimson.  
Shaking her head she looked Bellatrix over, the red dress clung to her in all the right places and it most certainly complimented the witch's pale complexion.

"Sorry, but red definitely suits you"

She walked over to the older woman and wrapped her arms around her in a loose hug, before kissing her deeply.

"Mmm Welcome home dear"

"Thank you Bella. I'm glad to be home, it's been a long day" she paused for a second and then with a raised eyebrow asked "will you tell me why there's 20 pots and pans on the kitchen counter?"

Bellatrix's eyes widened and she turned her head towards the kitchen door, she hadn't realized she'd left it open in her haste to get everything ready.

"Umm well... I..." She sighed and looked down "It's valentines so I tried to cook you dinner, but it turned into a small disaster."

Hermione grabbed her hand and walked them into the kitchen starring wide eyed at the mess "Well it could have been worse."

Bellatrix groaned still starring at her feet "How could it possibly be worse? I just wanted everything to be perfect."

Hermione turned to find Bellatrix still starring at the floor, her messy black curls obscuring her face, but not quite managing to hide a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh Bella" Hermione softly wrapped her arms around the older woman "This _is _perfect".

Bellatrix finally raised her head and looked her in the eyes, seeing the younger woman's smile she rolled her eyes. "How can you call this" she waved her hand towards to the mess around them "perfect? It's a disaster!"

The younger witch chuckled "No Bella, just spending the day with you would have been enough, but the fact that you tried to do all this for me is what makes it perfect."  
She cupped the older woman's cheek and leaned in for a chaste kiss "Besides I _know_ you, you always have a back up plan".

Dark red lips turned into a small smile "True".  
Even though she hadn't heard back from her sister yet, she knew that Cissy wouldn't let her down.  
"Well enough about my terrible cooking skills, let me take you to the dinning room."  
She grabbed the younger woman's hand and pulled her towards the other room, stopping in the door to allow the younger woman to take it all in.

Hermione starred in wonder at the room; illuminated by floating candles was a beautifully set table, with a single red rose placed across one plate and the piano softly playing.

She turned her head to look at Bellatrix, who was in turn watching her trying to gauge her reaction.  
Flashing her a brilliant smile and starring into dark eyes she softly said "Bella, how could you ever think that _this_ wasn't perfect?"

Bellatrix felt herself blushing and seeing the younger woman's smile widen cursed her pale complexion.  
"Well I don't exactly know much about being... you know..." she gestured towards the room looking for the right word "Romantic".

"Yes you do, even if you don't think you do Bella".

Bellatrix smiled and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and leaned in for another kiss.  
Pulling back she batted her eyelashes and purred "If you say so dear... Does that mean you'll be my valentine?"

Hermione laughed at her girlfriends antics "Always Bella".

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
